


Back scratched

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian is jealous when he discovers scratches on Mickey's back...





	Back scratched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catunicorngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catunicorngrl/gifts).



> no proofreading all the mistakes are mine
> 
> This story is dedicated to a friend who has my cat's big sister ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
>  
> 
> PS : I did not know what tag to choose, so if you have some idea...

It was barely a week since Mickey was out of jail and since then they saw each other as often as they could.

Under the bleachers, in the ruined building, or among the Gallaghers when they knew that no one was home.

 

Ian had broken up with Ned as soon as he knew Mickey was out, and he was so far sure Mickey only slept with him. How could he find time for someone else?

Even knowing that Ian could only have doubts.

Last night Mickey had to leave sooner after a call from his father. And when he had turned around, still shirtless, Ian had noticed big scratches on his back.

 

He hadn't had time to check them or ask Mickey because he had disappeared immediately.

 

Although he continued to repeat that Mickey had neither the will nor the opportunity to fuck with someone else, Ian had a hard time convincing himself.

 

Not wanting to get upset with Mickey, he had avoided him all day, but he had a hard time keeping it going when the boy stood in front of him on the way home.

 

"Are you fleeing me, Gallagher?" Mickey asked with a small smile.

 

Even if he wanted to appear secure and detached, Mickey had a hard time not showing his annoyance.

After months of forced separation, Ian was trying to get away from him.

 

Ian's behavior was confusing his mind. He did not want Ian to break, even if he did not want to admit they were together. He did not want Ian to see anyone else, even though he had never forbidden him that. He wanted Ian for him, and until now he was certain that this feeling was reciprocal, he only hoped to never have to say it.

 

"I'm not fleeing-" Ian started timidly, looking away.

 

"So what? You missed your old guys, so you went back to see them for your dose of gray pubic hair?!? "Mickey growled, trying to contain his anger so that no one but Ian could hear him.

 

He had not managed to contain his nervousness. He hated the idea that Ian could be with someone else. He hated the idea that he needed someone other than him. And he hated not being able to tell him all that.

 

"You know what Mickey?!? Kiss my ass! YOU are the one sleeping with other guys! Unless it was with a bitch to make everyone believe that you prefer pussies! "

 

Mickey was forbidden to Ian's affirmation. He knew someone could hear him, but what really mattered to him was that Ian thought he was cheating on him.

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, frowning.

 

"Scratches on your back!" Said Ian angrily.

 

Ian felt uncomfortable with Mickey's reaction. He was smiling as if he had just heard a good joke.

 

Mickey grabbed his wrist and quickly dragged him across the road. He continued to his home and Ian had neither the courage nor the desire to stop him.

 

Mickey did not let go until he got to his room.

 

"Your father?" Ian quizzically watched as Mickey tugged the clothes off the floor.

 

"Out of the state with my brothers, and Mandy is at her boyfriend's."

 

"What are you-" began to ask Ian, disturbed by Mickey's behavior.

 

He stopped short when he saw a small tuft of hair in the corner of Mickey's closet.

 

"What-"

 

"I met her a few days when I was coming back. She was starving so I gave her a piece of my burger. But after she followed me so far. I tried to put her out but she is determined to stay with me ... That's when she made me these scratches. Since she sleeps in my wardrobe. I let her out when nobody is there. "

 

Ian could not figure out who was the cutest, that little cat or Mickey.

 

He finally decided that Mickey was the winner and he turned to kiss him.

 

Mickey fell backward on the floor and Ian crashed with all his weight on him.

 

Without losing a moment he crushed his lips again on Mickey's and began to undress him before stopping.

 

"What?!?" Growled Mickey impatiently.

 

"The cat." said Ian simply, nodding at the little cat now sitting next to them.

 

"What about the cat?" Mickey asked.

 

"We can't do it when she looks at us..." Ian said, straightening himself.

 

"What- No- Wait!" Mickey growled before letting out a groan of frustration.

 

"I am damned! Why did I bring this cat with me?!? "

 

*-*-* Several years later *-*-*

 

Mickey could not understand the fucking weather in this damn town. Even with the air conditioning, he felt like choking.

He took off his shirt and threw it on the couch.

 

Galla, his kitty took the opportunity to settle comfortably on it. Since she was a kitten, she slept on Mickey's clothes, and the latter had now resigned himself to no longer having a single cloth without cat hair.

 

"Fuck!" Iggy growled.

 

Mickey turned to face his brother and raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

"Galla scratching your back as a fucking tiger" Iggy affirmed.

 

Mickey looked away and grumbled an answer, confirmed the words of his brother.

How could he confess to his brother that it was Ian who did it?

Even though they were now a couple for everyone, Mickey couldn't imagine himself confessing that to his brother.

 

He blushed, thinking back to the moment Ian had marked his back and smiled as he thought back to that time when Ian had been jealous of a cat.

 

Ian and Galla had both entered his life uninvited, they had both marked him in the flesh and he did not intend to continue without these two beings at his side.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
